The Unthinkable
by SkittlesForTheWorld
Summary: Selene was your normal demi-god. She was an unclaimed living in Hermes cabin and survived the war along with Nico and the gang. After coming back from a meeting with the gods, the girl Nico fell in love with wasn't who they thought she was. NicoxOC
1. I'm Not Who I Thought I Was

Okay. I've always known I was different, but to think that I was the unthinkable? The accident that broke an oath? The one that was never supposed to be?

That really shattered my beliefs of what is normal, and what is different.

I mean, sure. Fighting monsters everyday when you go on quests with Lord Poseidon's only son, a son of Hades and a daughter of Athena, that is a little wacky. But of course only a little bit for a demi-god.

But, to find out that who you thought you were, isn't really you?

Before I could blink, Mr. D had interrupted the archery class I was helping Chiron teach, whisked me out into the van with Argus after an urgent whispered conversation as I sat there twiddling my thumbs with Nico, Annabeth and Percy looking on. Finally, after much complaining to Argus between the four of us, the three were allowed to come with me.

Now what the Underworld was I here for? I haven't done anything wrong. Mr. D had just pulled me into the elevator when we reached the Empire State Building and pressed for the 600th floor while leaving the three down at the first floor. Opening the doors in a slamming motion Dioynus silenced the gods and goddesses chatter. I gulped as I knelt beneath Lord Zeus's chair. Why were the 12 Olympians all gathered here for me?

"Selene Nyte, you may rise." Zeus called out as the eleven other gods and goddesses grew quiet. I stole a nervous glance around the throne room while Zeus waited. Each of the twelve gods and goddesses had a distinct throne to sit upon, and behind them what they controlled was combined into a small mural as a tribute for a god or goddess. I saw Lord Hades even sitting next to Hephateus. At least I knew he would be on my side.

I stood before the all-powerful Lord Zeus, King of Gods and King of Imtimidation, and swallowed nervously. "Yes, your Lord?"

"We have all awaited this day, hoping it wouldn't happen. You are not a demigod, Selene instead you are a goddess. Your spirit has been reincarnated many times since you were born."

Me a goddess? Wait a second. What did he mean by hoping it wouldn't happen? These gods and goddesses have probably been drinking too much wine. "I'm not a goddess, I've been cut in battle, and I bleed red blood, not golden ichor."

Athena sighed. "Only when a god or goddess realizes who they are, will they be immortal."

"Your birth was one that was unwanted." I bet my silver eyes were darkening like they did when I was angreey. "A god had trapped Lady Artemis and raped her." I looked over at the goddess. Her eyes looked down, but not in shame. In guilt? "After centuries of searching, and looking, we have finally-"

"Wait. I'm a daughter of Artemis?"

Zeus looked like he was trying his hardest not to shoot me with lightning, he had the exact look on his face Thalia did when Nico or I almost pissed her off enough to shoot us with lightning.

Of course, we knew when to back off.

"Calm down, Zeus. The poor girl has so much to take in." Hera told her husband calmly. "Think about when we told Hermes, he freaked out and almost destroyed the throne room."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. You just told me I was the God of Messengers and told me to go take a letter to someone." Hermes yelled from across the room. Were the gods always like this? Would I bet like this? Nahh. They've gotten the wrong girl. Just because my eyes matched Lady Artemis's didn't mean anything.

"Oh yes, that was very hilarious. I could write a haiku about it." Apollo thought for a moment.

_Hermes is a dimwit._

_He almost destroyed my throne._

_Bravely, I saved it._

Hades shook his head. "Apollo, the first line has 6 syllables."

"SILENCE!" Zeus's voice shook through the throne room, echoing through the corridors with golden pillars. The impatience was shown through his eyes. "Yes you are a daughter of Artemis. As I was saying, after centuries of looking, we had finally found you. Of course, we have found you before, but you've always died."

Well that's pleasant. I'm glad I didn't die this time. Or the other girl they're looking for. Because I've never been anything special. Sure, I was very good at archery and I'm not as good as Nico and Percy at swords, but still okay at that weapon. Just don't have me use knunchucks or a spear. It doesn't work.

"Do you have any questions, my daughter?" Lady Artemis asked me. Or the girl's mother who they've confused me with.

"Two."

"Which are?" Aphrodite asked tapping her toe impatiently. "I have a hair appointment at two."

"Its three." Athena said looking over at her sister after glancing at her watch.

"Well then. I have one at four."

Zeus was almost vibrating. "Can we all please be quiet for another five minutes? What are your two questions?" He barked at me. I flinched as the voice struck me.

"Who is my father?" Or the other girl's father.

I swear. As soon as I asked that, the room automatically turned silent.

"Err, Selene, the man was poised as a mortal. We have no idea. Next question." Hermes answered after an awkward silence.

"What am I the goddess of?" I asked quietly.

Artemis smiled. "What ever you want to be, my child, as long as it is in your power." What did she mean in my power?

Zeus grunted. "Now hurry off to camp."

Instinctively, I shielded my eyes as the Twelve Olympians disbanded, plus Hades, leaving me alone in the dark throne room. I sighed, and went to the elevator to rejoin my friends to head back to camp. I bet they won't believe what I have to say. Even I don't believe it.

Right before I reached the elevator, I heard the loud crack of a god or goddess appearing.

Could I do that now?

Out of force of habit, I knelt down before whoever appeared, but a twinkling laugh filled the hall. "You don't need to do that anymore, my child."

I blushed. "Okay, my lady."

She smiled as a park bench appeared behind her. She turned and sat while beckoning me to do the same.

"Don't think I regret having you." Lady Artemis said after a minute or two of silence. "Although it means an oath broken, you've always been worth it."

I smiled. "That is why you went on the trip when Annabeth and I were captured, and instead of actually hunting the monster you came straight for us."

She nodded. "I didn't want to lose you again."

"Do I have to join the Hunt?"

Again she laughed. "No, my dear. If you want to, you may, but there is no reason to force you." She lifted her arms to her neck and took off a simple gold chain with a golden doe galloping. She silently stood and put it around my neck. I fingered the beautiful magical charm. "If you ever need me, just twist the doe's body." And when I shielded my eyes, she was gone.

"Wow." I spoke silently to myself as I pressed the button for the first floor.

Maybe it wouldn't be bad being a goddess. Just maybe.


	2. Chihuahuas Now Scare Me

Annabeth was the first one to reach me as I stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor of the Empire State building. "What happened up there?" I opened my mouth and shut it again. After the long ride to the bottom and rethinking what went down, I'm pretty sure I wasn't the goddess.

Chiron, Percy and Nico walked over to where we were. Well, Chiron rolled since he hides his horse feet in a wheel chair for the humans. "Mr. D informed me on the meeting's outcome, I have asked if he would mind giving you lessons on the normal stuff that all of them can use. But other than that, you're welcome to stay up at Olympus, with your mom, or at Camp with us."

Nico looked over at me worriedly. "What went on up there?"

"I'll stay at camp for now. I'd rather train and be close."

He nodded. "Well, Argus is here to escort you guys back. I, however, have some business up on Mt. Olympus to take care of. I would rather you all left the city right now. You four are probably attracting too many monsters." I handed him the key to the 600th floor as he rolled away and into the elevator. Great. We probably should leave soon, the last thing I wanted to deal with were monsters.

Silently, Percy led everyone into the van where Argus was waiting. I was hoping they'd give me a few minutes of peace to recollect my thoughts, absorb everything.

That didn't happen.

"Okay. Now tell us everything." Annabeth said as Argus pulled out into the New York City traffic.

I took a deep breath and told everything from the beginning of walking into the room, which Mr. D escorted me into, to the end where my mother gave me the doe. Of course, Percy burst out laughing about Apollo's haiku and Nico even cracked a smile.

"Remember the one he wrote about the end of the Titan War?" Percy asked reminicing the end of the war. What a tough time for all of us.

I remembered when Nico and I were almost trapped by Morpheus. I was sure I'd die. But somehow, somehow we had escaped. I don't even remember how it happened anymore. I've tried to block that from my memory.

"Apollo and His Friends Save the Day." Nico recalled. "His title was longer than his 2nd line."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two. "So what are you the goddess of then?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

After they discussed different types of powers I now had, plus the powers I had before, trying to decide what I'd become a goddess of.

Percy chimed in. "So how come you can control water?"

"Hmm?" I asked not paying any attention as I twirled the water around the car.

"Well... we've always thought you to be a daughter of Poseidon or another water god or goddess. But instead you are the child of Artemis and you can still control the water." Annabeth supplied as I made the water land on Percy. Sadly, he didn't get wet. Damn it. Maybe I should've hit Nico with it instead.

"I don't know..." I spoke slowly. "Maybe to protect me when I didn't know I was a goddess he blessed me with the power to control and freeze water."

Annabeth frowned. "But no matter how hard you've tried, you can't teach Percy how to manipulate water like you do to turn it into weapons, and you can't control the ocean at all."

I shrugged. It didn't matter anymore.

Or did it?

I peered out the window. We were about ten minutes away from camp. Beside us, I could see a Chihuahua running alongside our van. After another minute of watching the little dog keep up, my mind started wondering about how could a little dog like that run with our van, which was going sixty-five mph.

"Hey Percy..."

"What?" He said annoyed, thinking I was going to say something about him and Annabeth holding hands.

"The Chimera... what did it appear to you as before you fought it?"

"A Chihuahua." He said slowly. "Why?"

Another minute went by as I looked at the Chihuahua again. Sadly, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't read its mind. Damn. Finally, I spoke calmly to the others. "Well, it's running right next to us now. Shall we get it here, or when we reach camp?"

Argus slammed on the brakes. "What?" Nico exclaimed as I pointed out the window at the part goat, lion, and snake Chimera sitting right outside the van, growling.

All of us rushed out of the van as the lion head snatched up the van in its mouth. Annabeth barely jumped out before the van was thrown against trees. Nico and Percy had both pulled out their swords while Annabeth reached for her knife.

I, however, reached down into my jeans and pulled out a stygian ice rock that turned into a bow and endless amount of arrows. Thank gods that Hades gave me that earlier.

"Each head operates separately!" Percy yelled as the goat head attacked me.

I dodged, managing to only get cut on my side by the horns. "δεκάρα!"

Nico took on the lion's head as Percy and Annabeth tried to get the poisonous snakehead. I cocked two arrows, pulled back and shot. Not even watching if my arrows landed, I turned and ducked from the goat head trying to throw its horns into my stomach.

Another arrow went on my bow. I cursed again for not bringing my sword with me up to Olympus. The goat head sunk to the ground as I luckily hit the goat straight in between its eyes. I stood there for a second as the other two heads yelled and watched as Nico tried to get another hit on the lion. I didn't realize it, but the lion had paws on it.

I frantically shot as realized what was happening.

It all played in slow motion. Nico had his back turned on the paw as he tried to get a stab between the lion's eyes. The paw swung around, and even the three arrows I shot as I tried to run towards him stopped it. It hit Nico straight in the chest, and made him fly into the forest, hit a tree and slink to the ground.

"No!"

* * *

εκάρα!- Damn it!

Review!


	3. Water Can Be Used As A Weapon

_**I know it is a little short. But I'm having a little bit of a block right now of how to do the next part, and I wanted you to see how everything goes with the battle. So enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Frantically, I picked up Nico's sword as a last resort. It wasn't the best sword I could grab, but that didn't matter at the moment.

The only thing that mattered was keeping the lion part away from Nico. He was already too hurt. And it was my fault for not realizing what was happening before it did.

Ducking as a lion paw flew past my head, whipping my hair around my face, I blindly swung the sword, and heard a howl as I connected with the other paw coming from my side. I remembered I needed to check in with Louis of the Hephateus cabin for a new sword. Mine was cracked.

Quickly, I took a step back and surveyed the situation. The paws were proving a problem every time I aimed for the lion's eyes with the sword. But, when I was running and after I had shot the useless arrows, I had dropped my bow, and I knew it wouldn't come back until later unless I picked it up.

Which, I couldn't go after, because I was standing in front trying to block Nico from the Chimera's view. I was out of choices, out of time, and out of chances.

With a deep breath, I dropped the Stygian ice sword and reached for a water bottle that had fallen out of the destroyed van. Everything that happened was like a slow dance. I opened the water bottle, letting the contents pour out while they hovered 2 feet off the ground. Carefully, I made a dipping motion with my hand, changing the water's formation from a watery disk into three throwing knives as I kept my eyes locked on the lion's head.

Percy and Annabeth had defeated the snake's head with only a few scratches, and were inching towards Nico to try to help him. Faster than lightning, there was a crack from above, okay, not as fast as lightning I threw each knife at separate targets. It overwhelmed the Chimera which seemed as though time wasn't moving fast enough around it. The first knife went through the lion's arm, splattering blood on its pelt. The second went through the chest, and finally the last one in between the eyes. With so many targets at once, it couldn't figure out what was happening.

Without glancing over my shoulder to watch it turn to dust, I stared over where Nico was lying in his blood soaked Grateful Dead tee shirt. His eyes were closed and Annabeth was leaning over his chest checking to see if he had a pulse. Let him still be alive. Please Apollo, please help.

I ran to where his body lay when Annabeth lifted her head up. Her face was grim, worried, but no signs of tears were visible.

"He's alive." She said softly as I knelt next to him.

I took a deep breath and stood. I hated blood. "We need to cut his shirt off, the wound could stick." Percy said reaching for Annabeth's short dagger. I walked towards where my bow lay and changed it back into the onyx stone. Grabbing the ice daggers and changing them back to pure water I slowly poured it back into the bottle.

"How are we going to get back to camp?"

I thought for a moment. "Percy, can you make a rainbow with the water?"

"Yeah, why?"

Annabeth tapped him on the back of his head. "Why do you think you would need a rainbow, Sea Weed Brain?"

I shook my head as I handed him the water bottle. He sure could be dense sometimes. "Just make a rainbow, please?"

He sighed and manipulated the water how I taught him to fit the light.

"O, Iris, accept my offering. Show me Clarisse La Rue, Camp Half-blood." I spoke clearly, throwing my last drachma into the rainbow. It spit back out, hitting Percy in the forehead. Nice shot.

"No need to pay anymore," A flowing voice spoke from the fountain as Clarisse appeared into view.

"Selene? We've been expecting you back an half an hour ago! Is everything okay?"

I sighed. "No, it's not. We're ten minutes north of camp. A chimera attacked us on our way here, destroyed the van and Nico's hurt pretty bad. We need you to come get us."

She nodded. "I'll bring necter and ambrosia with me." Waving her hand, she ended the message and vanished from my view.


	4. What In the Hades?

Five minutes later Clarisse appeared with the flying chariot of Ares. Each minute it took felt like an hour while we listened to Nico's rasped breaths, without being able to do much to help him.

Wait? The flying chariot? I thought she'd take horses, or something on the ground!

"Here, give him a square before we get into the chariot." Clarisse said tossing the square of ambrosia to Annabeth as she opened the door for the chariot. It was pulled by two pegasi, Blackjack and another I didn't know the name of.

Nico moaned as Annabeth fed the ambrosia between his lips. He was getting paler by the second, and his cut was still oozing blood. When we cut his shirt off, we discovered that three scratches went from his right shoulder, down to his chest at a slant.

I grimaced as Percy and Clarisse lifted Nico onto the back seat of the chariot. "C'mon Selene, time for you to get in."

"Ya know, I can just walk from here..." I said slowly as I turned around to start walking. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me towards the chariot.

"Just close your eyes." Percy said as Clarisse pulled me in next to her. "I'm not psyched to be in the air either."

I sighed as I quickly closed my eyes. Heights were never my thing, although I doubt Zeus would blast the chariot. We didn't need to start an all out war just a year after Kronos was defeated.

"Hey, we're here." Percy said poking me. I opened my eyes without thinking. We were flippin thirty feet above the ground. I shut my eyes again and started shaking.

"When we land Percy,"

"Yes?"

"You. Are. Dead."

* * *

Nico was going to fine; all he needed was a few more days of rest. The cut was pretty bad, but luckily it wasn't infected or poisoned.

I did get Percy back, although I am now in the Cabin of Ares debt. Good times, good times. Although I'm still not sure if it was worth being in their debt.

Sighing, I made my way over to where Mr. D was standing with his arms crossed. Chiron was next to him, seeing that they were both waiting for my arrival.

"So, are you ready?" Chiron asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this moving. I'm playing cards at 12." Mr. D said with a wave of his hand.

Chiron sighed. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." He sauntered off to the archery rink.

"Okay. So I'm supposed to teach you about all the powers any god or goddess has, right?"

I nodded, it was weird having Mr. D teach me.

"So, which ones to teach first?" He mused to himself while taking a sip of Diet Coke. "Well, I guess we could start with the teleporting. It would have to be night for dream walking."

"Dream walking?"

He sighed. "You should know. When gods or goddesses help direct quests through your dreams." Rolling his eyes he spoke again. "We do look after all of our children, and others that we fancy."

I bit my tongue. "How do we teleport?"

He laughed. "Take a guess."

I was silent for a moment. "By just thinking where you wanted to go?"

He laughed again. Man, that was getting annoying. "No, but that's a funny guess. Close your eyes and picture the Artemis cabin."

I obeyed and thought about my new home. The interior was painted metallic silver with three bedrooms. One was the master for Artemis, when it was built for her. Another room was filled with bunk beds for the Hunters, my somewhat sisters, when they come to visit the camp like they did four years ago. The last bedroom was built on my return to Olympus by the Hephaetus cabin. It was painted black with silver pictures of stags, does, and anything associated with my mother. The bed spread was silver with a black bed frame. Beneath the comforter was blue sheets that matched the tips of my hair. There was a black desk in the corner, and a hook for my sword and bow.

"Now, picture where you'd be and take a step." Mr. D said softly.

I pictured myself on my bed with my Greek Mythology book that I've been reading, comparing the notes I've made on how the myths actually went down to how mortals say they did. Yeah, I'm a nerd.

Cautiously I took a step forward and opened my eyes. With a sharp intake of breath I realized I was in my cabin with Mr. D right next to me.

"That was awesome!" I said excitedly.

He laughed. "Well, tonight after most of the demi-gods are asleep, we'll work on the dreams part of it." He checked his watch and whistled. "I'm almost late for cards."

He closed his eyes and took a step forward. In front of my eyes, he vanished.

Okay. I get it. I'm a goddess. Grinning evilly, I thought to myself. Wait till Travis and Connor see how we can pull pranks again! I closed my eyes. I pictured the place where I wanted to go and saw myself standing at the window of the Big House. I took a step and opened my eyes to a surprised Nico.

"What in the Hades are you doing?" He exclaimed, his hand in the middle of reaching for his dagger on the nightstand. "You scared me!"

I grinned sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Well, that was the point, Death Boy."

"Shut up, Moon Girl."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "So how you feeling?"

"Better. Chiron says I have another day." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to walk outside and shadow travel or anything."

He stared out the window. He mumbled something in Ancient Greek and then lay back down. "You have no idea how boring this is."

"Try me. Camp isn't that great either."

"Well, you get to see everyone, and train." Nico said sighing. "I hate sitting around and laying here."

"I bet." I lied down beside him. "Anything new in the Big House?"

He shook his head. "Nope, although I heard Mr. D was giving you lessons today."

"I learned how to teleport! And I haven't missed where I was supposed to land!"

He laughed, "You're knocking on wood you know!"

I started to reach over and knock on his head when the Big House shook, throwing me off of the bed, hitting my head against the nightstand and making me fall to the floor.

Ouch. What the hell happened?

"Are you okay?" Nico asked as I held my head.

I nodded, but it made it hurt worse. Damn it! "What's going on?"

He stood up carefully and helped me up. We peered out the window, trying not to move my head around too much.

I think my jaw dropped when I saw what was going on in front of the boarders.

* * *

**Ohh! Another cliffhanger! I bet you must hate me now ; ). 7 Reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. My Sword Will Never Leave Me Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Authors Note: I would reread the last four chapters. I changed them a little bit to let you know more about how Selene feels about all of this.**

* * *

Greyon was standing outside the camp's boarders with its dog Orthus on a leash. Beside him were four or five empouse. My head swam for a moment as I tallied up that only 10 or so of us 'veteran demigods' were still at camp.

Nico reached for his dagger on the table and pulled a shirt over his head as Chiron came into the room. "Selene, Greyon-"

"I saw. What does he want? He's not attacking the borders." I thought he was dead. Of course monsters don't stay dead, but I mean he could be dead for a while longer!

Chiron sighed. "He says he's not leaving until he talks to Percy and you."

"You're not going out there without me." Nico said behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder. The spot instantly warmed.

"You're hurt. You aren't going out there." I turned to Chiron. "Why me? I've… I've never met Greyon."

He shrugged. "I guess you'll have to find out. Stay in the camp's borders." He said as I walked by him with Nico following behind me.

"You're not coming." I said sternly as I turned around to face him. "You're already hurt."

"I don't care. I'm not sitting up there in the Big House if you have to battle it out with them. I remember how he was." Nico said while his eyes filled with hate. "You're not going near him alone."

"I won't be alone. I'll have Percy." I said. He can't come. He's too hurt.

Percy jogged up and handed me my celestial bronze armor. "Thought you might have wanted this. And Louis told me to give these to you. He said something about never been tested, but it's what you asked for." He thought for a second as he handed me two vials, which I hastily stowed into my cloth bag inside my armor. "And he said to not use them unless it's a last resort."  
I smiled. As usual the son of Hephateus came through for me. I noticed Percy hand Nico his armor as I turned my back to put mine on. "He's not coming with us."

Percy sighed. "Look, Annabeth has a plan. In case he does want to fight, Nico here will be wearing her hat and summon up the undead people to stop the emposa so we can focus on Greyon until the veteran campers help out."

I rolled my eyes. "Bull shit. You made that up and stole Annabeth's hat." I started walking up Half Blood Hill since I knew the battle was lost. I knew Nico was off to my right, probably just like old times.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Greyon said as we reached Thalia's tree. He had one head, one set of arms and legs, but three upper bodies meaning he had three hearts. The last time Percy defeated him was only because of Hera. Hopefully, some other god or goddess was watching out for us. As I stepped beside Percy, Greyon's face lifted in glee. "And here's the girl I've heard so much about."

Who was there to tell about me? None of the gods I suppose. But who then? "What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

He laughed at me. The dog beside him barked and growled turning one of his heads towards me. Too bad I didn't have any chew toys. "What do I mean? You've been the talk of the minor gods, that's what I mean. Especially Morpheus." He said with a smirk. My headache pained when I took a step backwards too quickly. I swore I felt Nico move, but again I wasn't sure. We were inside the borders. Greyon couldn't attack.

"What do you want?" Percy asked, his hand drifting to his pocket. "You've called both of us out here, now what?"

Again he smirked. "Now, what do you think I'd call you out here for? A duel. Just you two versus me. The daughter of Artemis and a son of Poseidon fighting agains me, Greyon. Of course, there would be some rules."

"And what kind of rules would that be?" I asked as I picked my rock out of my light blue shorts. I wish I was wearing jeans right now.

"Well, for one, the daughter of Artemis cannot use her bow. " I paled. I really needed to learn to walk around WITH the sword, instead of leaving it HANGING on the hook. Slowly, I put my rock back in my pocket. "Another would be that the son of Poseidon cannot use water."

Percy looked over at me and I nodded. "Only one rule for you then. None of your little bloodsuckers or your freaky dog can intervene." I said grabbing the two vials and putting them in separate hands. I prayed to Hephateus that his son's invention would work.

He paused for a minute and then slowly nodded. "Sounds good with me. Now," He grinned. "Let us begin!"

I smiled as I opened both of the vials and dropped them on the ground. Manipulating the water to come out with the Celestial Bronze specks on one side and the Strygian Ice specks on the other side. No matter how hard I tried, I could't get the metal to cooperate unless it was ice. But they wouldn't join together.

Nico pulled me down and hastily put the hat on my head as Greyon took a swing at me without me realizing it. I was too focused on trying to make them into little throwing knives since I couldn't use a bow and arrow. "Son of Hades!" Greyon bellowed realizing the exchange. "I said only daughter of Artemis and son of Poseidon!"

"Yeah, but you left a hole in your rules. You didn't say anyone else couldn't join." Nico retorted as Greyon deflected one of Percy's attacks. I could heard the rest of the campers, led by Clarisse and Annabeth, make their way up the hill. We were in for a tough fight.


	6. Invisibility and Archery Do Not Work

**Authors Note: I was eating Skittles while writing this. =) Maybe that's why I'm switching views for a bit. And updating way earlier than usual.**

I lifted an ice throwing knife and threw it through Greyon's first heart. He laughed manically. "You can't just hit one heart at a time, little girl. You have to hit all three!"

As Nico and Percy attacked from the front I tried to aim one from his side and hit him, but as soon as I let go of the knife he grabbed me, knocking the hat off my head. "Weapons aren't useful when you're invisible, young goddess." He pulled one of his arms around me as he fended off the boy's futile attacks. No matter how hard I thrashed, he was still ten times stronger than me. It was useless. I was done for.

Wait a second. If I could get Nico my bow, he might have a chance to defeat Greyon. I lifted my hand out of my pocket and threw the rock at Nico's head.

**Nico's POV:**

The bastard had Selene. From the start, I knew this was a bad idea. Why wouldn't she listen to me? Maybe because she's stubborn.

Maybe that's one of the reasons I like her so much.

"Weapons aren't useful when you're invisible, young goddess." Greyon said blocking an attack by my sword. He shifted her body to the other side of him.

A rock hit my head and bounced into my hand. Greyon swung his sword as Selene yelled duck, making it barely miss me. He frowned at her and put his filthy hand over her mouth. "You're out of the game, Daughter of Artemis. No helping the other players.

Her eyes went wide as Greyon swung his sword again for me. I brought my own sword up, and in the process I squeezed the rock in my hand and out popped a bow with arrows. Correction: Selene's bow and arrows.

He cackled when he saw me holding the bow. "Sons of Hades can never hit anything with a bow and arrow. You should just let me take Selene to my leader. Less lives will be lost that way." He said to Percy and I as we caught our breath, while motioning out to where Clarisse and Annabeth led the charge on the creatures of Hecate.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. His three hearts were all in a line, making it so the right arrow would fly right through. Artemis, if you can hear me, your daughter is in danger! Just please guide this arrow to kill Greyon! I silently prayed and whispered to Percy. "Cover me."

"OUCH!" Selene must have realized what I was going to do bit Greyon's hand making it lift from her mouth.

"Just shoot, Nico! Don't worry ab-" A crack silenced the air as I dove. She quit talking as Greyon started laughing.

I quickly rolled before Greyon could recover and shot an arrow that if it was just me shooting, it would've never gone anywhere near his hearts. Apparently, Artemis did care about her only daughter and helped guide my arrow making him turn into dust. Selene fell to the ground in a pained scream as soon as my arrow left his other side. I sprinted up to her realizing that she was bleeding golden ichor. The blood of the gods.

"Nice shot." She mumbled as she tried to stand up. When Greyon figured out what I was doing, he lifted his sword higher than Percy could've been able to reach and stabbed her in the side. Orthus, Greyon's dog just turned and walked away. I'll never understand that dog.

"Your hurt." I said frowning as she leaned heavily on me. She didn't say a word as she grabbed the bow, cocked an arrow on it, shot and killed an empousa. Travis and Connor used it as a distraction to kill the final empousa.

The campers let off a cheer that many were surprised they could. None of us were killed and only a few were injured. I knelt next to Selene, who looked as though she might pass out.

"Hey, say something." I urged as she kept almost closing her eyes. Goddesses couldn't die, but I was worried she'd go into a coma or something.

"Where'd you learn to shoot an arrow like that, Death Boy? Last time I tried to teach you, you shot backwards and hit the tree behind us." She teased softly, smiling at the memory.

I laughed softly. "Your mom helped me out, Moon Girl."

Chiron rode up next to us. "Where is she hit?"

"Her left side." I said as Chiron forced her into a sitting position, and then made her lay down.

He nodded and felt the wound area. She shook from pain, but never let a single peep out. "Take her to the Big House. We will feed her nectar and ambrosia, then go from there."

I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her down Half Blood Hill.

"Nico?' She asked quietly.

"Yes?' I asked softly. It felt good to have her in my arms, although the given circumstances of why she was in my arms weren't good.

"We need a war council." She said sadly. "A quest needs to be given. Something or someone is arising again."

I thought for a moment and then asked what I feared I already knew the answer to. I just hoped I wasn't right. "They're after you."

She nodded sadly as we entered the Big House. I laid her on a Hospital Cot as Juniper, who was already here, ran and grabbed Selene some nectar and ambrosia.

If she's going on a quest, I will be right next to her. I thought as I settled in the chair and fell asleep.


	7. At Least the Oracle Isn't a Creepy Mummy

**Nico POV:**

"Death Boy, wake up." A girls voice whispered as she shook me. "The meeting is about to start."

"Leave me alone…" I mumbled as I turned in the chair facing away from the girl. I heard a few whispers.

CRACK! An electrical shock went through my body, making me jump out of the chair. "What the Hades, Thalia?"

She grinned. "You wouldn't listen to Selene to wake up, so she said I could have a "crack" at it."

"I didn't mean to electricute him!" Selene said laughing at the expression on my face. I quickly wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"So Thalia, what are you doing here?" I asked as we made our way into the War Council room.

"Lady Artemis decided she wanted me here to check on Selene, and when I told her about a quest being given out, she wanted me to stay here and represent Zeus's cabin." Thalia said opening the door for the council room. Selene sat down next to Percy. All twelve Olympians were represented, except for Hera and plus Hades.

"About time you three made it." Percy joked as Thalia and I found seats.

Thalia rolled her eyes and poked Percy in the side, shocking him. I wasn't sure if it actually hurt him or not.

"Someething or someone is arising again, and we need to figure out who the enemy is." Chiron said quieting the room down. "We need to send out a quest. Who is brave enough to lead it?"

Percy opened his mouth, but shut when Selene quietly said. "I will."

"Can a goddess actually lead a quest?" Chiron asked looking over at Mr. D.

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "We can. We're too lazy to."

Chiron nodded. "Selene, Rachel is out back. Why don't you go ask the Oracle and see if you were meant to lead it."

She nodded and walked out of the room. I didn't like the idea of her going on the quest. Not at all. But even if I'd say something she'd do it anyways. She's too headstrong.

I just hoped she was allowed to take people with her. And even then, I'd still not want her to go. I sighed as I twirled my skull ring.

A few minutes later Selene came back into the Council room with a piece of paper written in her flowing handwriting. She sat down quietly and passed it over to Chiron.

Silently he read it over, his eyes going from line to line. He frowned, and then read aloud:

"_The sacrificed one gets a second chance,_

_While armies of the forgotten advance._

_Sleep will end by true love's kiss._

_When nothing can awake this Miss._

_Love will prevail when the moon is bright,_

_And only three can set the world balanced right."_

"What does it mean?" Connor asked as the others glanced between Chiron and Annabeth. Selene sat there looking down at the table. She was worried, almost as if she knew what would happen.

"Well, the three would probably be the Big Three." Percy said as he and Annabeth looked at the prophecy.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, there is only three allowed, and Selene is leading it. She isn't a child of the big three." She paused for a moment as she stared at the sheet. "It must be three different types of person. Goddess, and then what?"

"Demi-god and Hunter." Selene spoke. "The three different people have to be me or some other god or goddess, a demi-god, and a hunter."

Chiron frowned. "Well, there is no reason to dwell on the prophecy right now. Selene, who are you taking with you?"

"Thalia and Nico, if they want to." Selene said in a rush. I smiled, of course I would go with her.

"Of course." I stated. "There's no way I wouldn't go."

Thalia nodded. "And me either, I'll have to message My Lady, but I bet she'd rather I go with you then come back to her."

"One last thing." Chiron said as Selene, Thalia and I rose from the table. "I think your deadline is the next full moon."

** "**We'll leave at dawn." Selene said as we left the Big House.

"Why so early?' I asked kicking a rock.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "We need to leave, and plus we have no idea where to go." She looked over at Thalia. "Unless you do."

Thalia grinned. "Actually, I do know where we need to head."

"Where is that?"

"Hey, Selene, can I talk to you for a minute?" Louis, son of Hephaetus asked as he made his way to us.

She nodded and glanced back at Thalia and I. "See you at dawn."

Louis met my eyes and I nodded. Thalia and I walked over to where our cabins were.

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at Thalia. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? Its obvious you like her. It's obvious she likes you."

She likes me?

"Uhh… I don't know Thalia." I replied avoiding her eyes.

She made a pfft sound as she walked to her cabin. "Just don't wait too long." She said before shutting the door. Turning around to go to my own cabin, I saw Selene hug Louis before running into the Artemis cabin. Sure, she likes me. I thought rolling my eyes as I walked into the Hades cabin.

**Selene POV:**

"You're going to love this." Louis said as he pulled out a golden bracelet with a doe charm that matched the one my mother gave me. How did he make that?

I blushed. "Jewelry? You know I rarely wear anything."

He laughed. "Nahh, watch." He pulled on the doe, and the bracelet wasn't a bracelet anymore. It turned into my sword, the one that was supposed to be in repairs at the forges. "I figured you'd want to be able to carry your sword around like you do your bow."

"You know you're amazing right!" I exclaimed while giving him a hug.

He laughed. "I try!" He yelled after me as I ran into my cabin.

**5 Reviews Until Next Chapter!**


	8. Thalia Is Worse at Heights

"Okay Thals, where do we need to go?" I asked as we sat in the van. Thalia was driving, I was up front and Nico sat in the back. Sucks to be him. I thought with a smile. He really looked good. He was wearing black sunglasses with black jeans and a white tee shirt with a black skull under a leather jacket. He looked hot…

_Stop that._ I said to myself while shaking my head. I couldn't think like that. I had to focus.

"Mount Orythus." Thalia stated as she paid the tollbooth for the airport. "It makes sense to start there."

"And we're flying because…?" Nico prompted. "I think we'd be blasted out of the sky if we did."

I shook my head. "No, we wouldn't. Zeus wouldn't dare to offend Hades and Artemis, nor kill his own daughter. It makes sense."

Thalia nodded. "And it puts you at less of a risk for attack. Unless we're attacked from above. Then I bet we could figure out a way out."

The van was silent as Thalia parked. She went and bought the tickets to San Fransico as Nico and I sat on the bench. He comptemplated something as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. Then he spoke. "You and Louis, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. You two together?"

I laughed at the silly thought. "No, of course not. He's just a really good friend. Almost like a brother."

Nico thought for a moment, and then looked at me. "What would you think about-"

"I got the tickets!" Thalia exclaimed as I stared at Nico who turned his head as Thalia interrupted. What would I think of what? "Honestly, Selene, where did you get this amount of money? There was two thousand dollars in here. You didn't rob a bank, did you?"

I laughed. "Nahh, it was on my bed. I assumed it was a gift from my mom. When does our flight leave?"

"An hour. Let's get some food." Thalia said grabbing me as Nico stood up and follwed from behind.

What did he want to ask me?

* * *

"You want a second chance." A dark voice said in the Fields of Aslyium.

"I do." The boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes said softly. His scar went from his eye and into his cheek. "I'd give anything for another shot at life."

"Anything?" The dark voice said from the shadows. "That is a tall price."

"I want to live again."

A tall figure in a full cloak with a hood stepped out of the shadows. "The Minor God's rebellion needs a demi-god leader. And I think you, Luke Castellan, are the right one to do it."

Luke nodded. "I accept."

"I see your disdain the gods and goddesses didn't decrease."

Luke managed a small smile. "And how are you supposed to get my out of here?"

A dark laugh erupted from inside the cloak. "Foolish mortal, do you not see who I am? I am Thanatos, God of Death. I can bring you back to life. Just, like, that." He said with a snap of his fingers.

They were standing in the ruins of Mt. Orthyus. "Kronos is rising again?"

"No." Thanatos said shortly. "He is long gone, and not suitable to rule. No, it is us Minor Gods and the Forgotten Immortals, that will now attack Olympus when its guard is down."

"Sir! We have been reached by our spy: Greyon lost, and there are three people going on a quest to investigate. We're not so secretive anymore." Nemeis said as she walked into the room.

"Who are going?" Luke asked. He hoped it wasn't Annabeth or Percy. They were the last people he wanted to see at the moment.

"Zeus's daughter, a son of Hades, and that new goddess who's a daughter of Artemis." Nemis said rattling them off her fingers. "I think Morpheus said her name was Selena or something like that."

Luke paled. Scratch that, he'd rather see Percy and Annabeth than seeing Thalia and Selene. Anything but them.

* * *

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be leaving the airport momentarily." The airline spokeperson's voice said through the speakers. "Have a safe and wonderful flight."

Thalia sat next to me, paler than any ghost. She was on the aisle where she couldn't see down at all, but she was still freaked. "It's alright. We haven't even taken off yet."  
"I know." She said while closing her eyes as the plane took off. After five minutes I could tell she was asleep.

I glanced over where Nico was. He was staring off into space with his iPod in. Whatever he wanted to tell me before, didn't seem so important to tell me right now, I guess.

I grabbed my navy blue iPod, of course, out of my bag and flipped it to Airplanes by B.O.B and Hayley Williams. I just hoped Nico would ask what I thought he was going to ask me before. But who knows, maybe I was wrong.

Boys are confusing.

* * *

**6 Reviews until Next Chapter!**


	9. No

**Nico POV:**

Selene looked so peaceful asleep. I wished I finished asking her before Thalia interrupted. I sighed, I'd have other chances later "Hey, Moon Girl, we're landing." I whispered nudging her.

She woke with a start, her hand gravitating to her pocket where I knew she kept her bow. She scanned the plane in concern, and when she figured that we were safe in the plane like we have been in the past 5 hours. She then pulled her blue tipped burnette hair into a messy bun with strands framing her face. I smiled as I looked at her. No, you can't stare. Pretend to glance out a window. "How long was I out?" She asked as she gently shook Thalia awake.

"3 hours"

She yawned. "So doesn't seem like it."

"What time is it?" Thalia asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, we left at 8, and it's been roughly 5 and a half hours since we've been on the flight. So one thirty." Selene answered as she

"And we're on the west coast so subtract three hours." I added as we felt the plane touch down to the ground. We grabbed our bags, well I grabbed Selene's for her and carried them both. Isn't that the gentlemeny thing to do?

Thalia frowned as we started walking down the street. "The nearest car rental is a half a mile from here."

"Taxi? Or walk?" I asked as we sat on the curb.

"Well, you know you could get a ride from us." A sleepy sounding voice said from behind us. I felt Selene stiffen beside me as we turned around to see Morpheus, God of Dreams.

All three of us jumped up, Selene took out her rock and flipped it into a bow while Thalia did her whole Hunter thing with her bow, and I grabbed my Stygian Iron sword. Surrounding Morpheus were about four or five dracaena. This was going to be interesting.

"So Selene we meet again." The god said as he took a step closer towards us. Thalia and Selene knocked arrows, almost as if on cue, and took aim.

"Never a pleasure, Morpheus." Selene said nervously. Morpheus had some kind of infatuation with Selene and was obsessed with her. I stepped in front of her and pointed my sword at him.

"Oh and look, you have a demi-god protector." Morpheus said cackling. "And a Hunter Lieutenant to join the fray. What interesting company."

"You should be talking about interesting company. Dracaena? Are you just trying to imitate Kronos?"

"I have no reason to play games with you, Little Girl." He said cracking his knuckles. "You're coming with me."

"No she isn't," I stated stepping directly in front of her. "You and me, one on one."

"Oh really. You'd take me on?" Morpheus taunted as Selene pleaded from behind me. "Don't do it! Let me take him."

"I would." I said stepping up. Selene made a grab for me, but missed. Thalia held her back, seeing that there was no way to stop me, no matter how foolish I was being.

He cackled as I charged at him with my sword close to the ground, and then brought it up to meet his. After a few charges I felt my body weaken. He laughed again.

"Puny demi-god. This sword saps your power as you attack." He grinned as he swatted away at my next attack as a dracaena came behind me. I mad amove to hit it back but an arrow sailed right between it's eyes and turned it to dust. I glanced behind me and saw Selene and Thalia loading more arrows to take down the other dracaena as they advanced. Looking back cost me.

He cackled as he caught me on my left arm, a gash that left a pretty deep slash as Selene cleared a dracaena. I collapsed in on my arm as I dropped my sword. This was going bad.

"Nico, no!" Selene yelled as she ran in front of me, blocking Morpheus; Thalia was handling the rest of the dracaena on her own. Selene's sword made a sick sound as they hit. She risked lifting one hand off her sword and made water come out of her belt and hit Morpheus in the face, making him stagger back.

I stood up as Selene sent another thing of water at him, abandoning her sword completely. She actually looked like that girl off The Last Airbender with her water cutting Morpheus up.

Thalia released an arrow as Morpheus, with the side of his sword, swung like a bat and sent Selene flying a few feet, knocking into me.

"Do you three honestly think that you could defeat me?"

I watched Selene glance around where we were. More dracaena seemed to be coming by a second, and Nemesis was right next to Morpheus. We were doomed.

"If I go with you, will you let these two go back to Camp Half Blood?" Selene asked, staring Morpheus down. Selene, no, don't do this! We can take him.

He smiled. "Ahh, now you see it my way. I agree."

"Selene, don't do this-"

She held her hand up without breaking his stare. "I've got to."

Nemesis smiled. "Good girl." She clapped her hands, and as soon as I reached out for Selene, she was gone. Her necklace that her mother gave her was lying on the cement where she stood not a second ago.

"No…" Said a voice I wasn't familiar with. Thalia raced towards me. "She's… gone…"

**

* * *

5 Reviews until the Next one!**


	10. Don't Let Them Know

**I jammed my finger so I can't type with it. Here is a short chapter that I wrote before it happened.**

* * *

"We've gotta tell Lady Artemis." Thalia said grabbing Selene's necklace. I nodded sadly as he sat back down on the curb. Thalia sat down next to me. "We'll get her back, you know that."

I sighed. "I know. But I shouldn't have let her."

"Do you really think you'd been able to? It is Selene we're talking about."

I laughed grimly. "Then how are we going to bust her out with just the two of us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not just the two of us. We'll get help. We'll send out a distress. A goddess is captured. That's pretty big." She sighed. "I don't think you should be the one tow break the news to Lady Artemis."

"She'd turn to me into a jackrabbit." She would, too. Gods, it was my fault we were in this mess.

"Serve Me," I muttered while laying my hand parrell to the ground. Paul Revere stood in front of me. I swayed for a second, calling someone so famous was hard work.

"What can I do for thee, Ghost King?" He asked in an Old English accent. Thalia just stared at me confused.

"I need you to alert Lord Hades about Lady Selene's capture. Ask him if he'd rather send his reply through you or Iris, then head back to me."

"Yes sir!" The ghost exclaimed. He reared his horse and ran into the Shadows, disappearing.

* * *

"Lord, Morpheus and I captured someone you might want to see." Nemesis said walking towards Luke. She beckoned for him to follow.

They walked down the cold stairs of Mount Orthus. The air chilled as they went beneath the floor. Nemesis grinned as she knocked on the steel door. A guard opened the door worried. "My Lord, Morpheus is in there right now."

"Well too bad." Luke said in a commanding voice. The guard nodded and opened the door quietly.

"Listen, Goddess, if you want you could marry me, and be done with this whole chains deal." Morpheus said with his face in front of Selene's.

"Morpheus, leave the girl alone." He said seething. "Do not let me ever find you in this cell again, unless on my orders. Understand?"

"Yes, Lord." Morpheus said in a mocking tone as he closed the door behind him. Luke walked up to Selene, who had her legs tied together, preventing her from teleporting.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She glared at him. "Okay? Am I okay? I've just had the god that scares me ask me to marry him, I'm stuck in this cell, my legs are tied together, I have no idea what happened to Nico and Thalia." She paused for a moment. "And now I'm graced with your company. I've had a great past hour."

"Look, I'm sorry-" Luke started but Selene cut in.

"Whose side are you on anyways? You're supposed to be dead! Although I saw Thanatos on the way, which makes sense how your back."

"Is there anything you want?"

"I guess unbinding my legs is out of the question."

He nodded.  
"A way to get in touch with Thalia and Nico, to show I'm still alive. Morpheus to keep out of my cell. And for that Apollo girl in the cell next to mine to come over here and receive better treatment. I shudder to think about what might have happened to her." She said while counting on her fingers. "And water would be nice just in case Morpheus does come into the room."

Luke nodded at his old friend's requests. "Of course. Are you injured anywhere?"

She shook her head. She looked to where the grey wall separated the two girls. "Have a guard bring down nectar and ambrosia anyways for the girl. I bet she's hurt."

"Will do." He stood up to walk out of the steel door.

"And one more thing?"

He turned around in the dark room and faced Selene, who's never looked more worn out than ever. "Yeah?"

"Don't let them know whose side you're on." She practically whispered. He nodded and walked out the door.

"You! Fetch the Apollo girl and bring her into Selene's cabin." He bellowed pointing at the dracaena. "If she's hurt anymore, I will hunt you down." He pointed at the one next to her. "You! Bring nectar, ambrosia, water and a drachma to this cell. Let Selene make one call. And bring food for the other girl." Luke stormed up the stairs, praying that Morpheus would listen to him.

* * *

"Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked hesitantly through the Iris Message.

"Yes, my lieutenant? What is wrong?"

Thalia took a deep breath. "Your daughter's been captured. Actually, she willingly let them capture her to save us."

The goddess sighed in worry. "Meet the rest of the Hunters at camp. I will arrange your tickets home."

Thalia nodded and closed out of the Iris message.

**

* * *

5 Reviews!**


	11. An Odd Fight

**I know! I'm uberly late, but I've been way too busy lately to update. I'm on my last thing of energy writing this.**

**

* * *

**

"Please fasten your seatbelts as the plane takes off." The stewardess's voice rang out as Thalia and I sat in plane seats (yet again) that would take us to New York.

The plane started to move off the runway as we settled into their seat. Thalia immediately turned her iPod on and blasted music, trying to keep her composure in front of these strangers. I silently stared out the window, hoping to somehow think of a way to rescue Selene.

So far, I had nothing.

Why was it so hard for him to admit it to her? I should've before. I just was too worried. Too scared.

Huh. Something no one would've thought a son of Hades would say, I was too scared. It was my fault that she was captured. And it would be my fault if she died.

I glanced out the window. Something wasn't right. I squinted at one of the clouds; I gasped. The four gods of the winds were fighting outside, pushing our plane to the side.

"We are having some turbulence. Please refasten your seatbelts if you took them off." The captain's strained voice said from over the intercom.

I didn't want to freak Thalia out more than she already was, but she whispered under her breath. "They're trying to overpower Zeus."

I turned my head shocked at her. "Liar."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm telling the truth. I'm trying to help my dad, but I'm so weak…" She winced. "It's not much. Four against one, but the winds from it will send this plane crashing."

"Will?"

She nodded.

"Stand up." This better work, or else we would look like a couple of retards.

The oxygen masks dropped as the plane turned into a steep nosedive. I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed Thalia as quickly as I could and ran through the aisle of the plane dragging her into the shadow. I willed my body to take the two of us to the San Francisco Bay. I head an explosion behind me as I hit the shadow, and I felt shrapnel of something hit the back of my leg. The last sensation I knew was hitting the hot sandy beach with Thalia right next to me before I faded into the darkness.

* * *

"Here you go, Lady Selene" A demigod, presumably the son of Nemesis, said as he handed me water, a change of clothes, food, nectar, ambrosia and a drachma. He quickly bowed as he backed out of the room slowly. It was although all of the demi-gods worshipped me.

It was weird. When normal people capture you, they usually beat you around. Quite the opposite here.

I grabbed the drachma and use the water to make a quick rainbow. "Lady Iris, keep the drachma. Show me Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo please."

The image of a rainbow shifted to the sandy shores of San Francisco. The image swirled for a second, and rested on where Nico laid on bloody sand with Thalia muttering to him. "Don't die, gods damn it, Nico. Don't you dare die! Selene needs-"

The Iris message was interrupted and immediately closed as I turned with a white face to where the daughter of Apollo was led in by two dracaenas. They both glared at the girl and I as they backed out of the room. Freaks.

Trying to push Nico dying out of my head, I motioned for the girl to come forward. "I would come to you, but my legs are shackled." She took in my surroundings, and once realizing I was in the same boat she was, she sat down next to me.

"Were you the one who asked me to be moved from that cell?" Above her left eyelid was cut open, and her blonde hair was matted with blood and mud. Her blue eyes were filled with concern, worried, and you could tell by her posture she hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever.

I nodded as I handed her the nectar and ambrosia. "Don't eat too much of those. We don't need you blowing up."

She chuckled as a voice in my head argued with me.

_He's dead._

Thalia saved him.

_How do you know for sure?_

I frowned. How do you know for sure?

"So why are you here?" I asked as she munched on the food. Poor girl.

She sighed. "I'm not sure. One minute I was camping a mile away from where Artemis was, I planned to join as soon as I met her, and then the next minute I was surrounded by demi-gods with Morpheus leading them. I've been here for four days."

"I hate that god." I muttered underneath my breath.

"What about you?" She asked as she took a bite tentatively at the food.

I smiled. "It's all yours." Taking a deep breath I continued. "Thalia, my mother's lieutenant, Nico, son of Hades and I were sent on a quest to figure out a disturbance over here. As soon as we landed we were attacked by Morpheus and Nemesis, but instead of fighting for the death, I gave myself up so my friends could live."

"Oh." She said softly as she yawned. I smiled.

"Go to sleep. I'll keep watch." She nodded as she lied down on the couch across the room. I distracted myself by trying to make a bow and arrow out of the objects here. Or at least I tried to until the voice came back.

_Only one is alive anymore._

Just shut the hell up. You're wrong.

* * *

**5 Reviews!**


	12. True Love's Kiss

I know, I know. Kill me, throw mental pies at me. But be happy its up now! Sorry for the wait.

**Selene's POV:**

Goddesses don't sleep. I realize that now as I laid in bed in agony. I was trying to decide whether what I have saw, what I have seen, was true. Was Nico dead?

Oh gods. I dearly hope not.

He was my best friend. Strike that out, he is my best friend. But…lately. Lately I've been wondering if I liked him more than that.

But, we'd never know if he's dead.

"Selene?" I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes to see Luke standing there in armor. An old sword, something other than Backbiter clutched in his hands, he wore no armor, and is scar crinkled in his smile. "We're busting outta here." He said as he chopped the chains off of my feet and handed me my bow and sword. I automatically changed the sword into my bracelet and put it on, then threw my bow over my shoulder. "I think I can teleport the three of us to Mr. Chase's house. Then we can go from there."

He nodded as I went to wake Alayna up. She groggily stood up and accepted the extra sword Luke had brought. I grabbed the both of them; pictured Annabeth's old room, and opened my eyes to see Nico on the bed looking deathly pale.

"Selene!" I heard Thalia yell as I was enveloped into a hug. She quickly realized who my company was, and threw Alayna and me behind her, while reaching behind her and grabbing her bow. She notched an arrow and pointed it at Luke. "What are you doing here?" She asked menacingly, the bow pointed to his head.

"Thalia! He's good. I know it. Believe me, or don't but he is!" I shouted, trying to get her to lower her bow.

"Here. Take my sword." He said while dropping his at her feet. "Thanatos brought me back, thinking I would run it. But, I agreed to because I knew I could at least help someone if they were caught. And then Selene came to it."

Thalia gave him a cold look and grabbed the sword. "Selene, there's been some trouble."

"Nico?" My voice cracked as my breath stopped in my throat. I looked over to where he was. He looked so…pale.

"It's been three days and he hasn't awoken. But, not what I was meaning. The gods and goddesses have declared war on the others. Demigods are going against Demigods. It's the Titan War all over again. Just with gods this time."

I blanched. "Is there any deaths?"

Thalia shook her head. "No. But we're going in tomorrow night. To invade where you were. If we can stop it quick enough, it'll end."

I paused for a moment. "Thalia, why don't you take these two downstairs? Alayna here has been thinking about joining the Hunters."

Thalia grinned. "Well, you've come to the right person. I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant to the Hunters." I could hear her bragging as she, Alayna and Luke walked down the stairs. When I knew they were out of earshot, I prayed. _Apollo, God of Prophecies and Healing, I need you._

I felt a blinding light off to my left. I turned to see Apollo in his Raybans looking over at me. "Hey sister. What do you need?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked nicely.

"Can I say a haiku first?"

I sighed. "You promise on the Rivers Styx that you will do my promise afterwards?"

He sighed. "I promise."

Thunder crashed up above. I figured that they figured out something big was happening up here, but they couldn't figure it out, and knew better than to walk right up and find out.

"Alright. Here is my haiku.

_Haikus are very cool._

_ Sometimes they just don't make sense._

_ Refrigerator._"

I resisted the urge not to face palm. "That was…brilliant Lord Apollo."

He mock bowed. "I thought so myself." He walked over to where Nico laid on the bed. "You want me to awake him?"

"Err…If you can I said, while joining him on the opposite side.

He sighed. "The only way is to transfer the coma onto you. Then the prophecy says how to banish it forever."

I nodded. "So be it."

Then the next thing I knew, I was only seeing black.

**Nico POV:**

My head pounded, my leg felt way better than it did when I was awake before. And there was Selene lying on the floor.

Suddenly, a rush of everything came back to me. Selene was here…but she was lying on the floor. As if she was sleeping.

"THALIA!" I yelled while hopping off the bed. I gathered her into my arms and lay her gently where I was before. I heard steps from behind me.

"What happened?" Thalia asked as she entered the room. I picked up a note:

Don't blame Apollo.

Remember the prophecy

Then she will awake.

"Apollo did this." I muttered to myself. "She must've had it transferred onto her so I would awake."

"Remember the prophecy…" Thalia said softly. "Nico!"

I turned around. "What?"

"The prophecy! _Sleep will end by true love's kiss/when nothing can awake this miss._ Nico! Just kiss her to wake her up."

I looked down at her. "Maybe I'm not her true love…"

Thalia rapped me in the back of the head. "She is, and I know it. Just kiss her damn it!"

I leaned down and softly pressed my lips against hers. I felt her lips smile. When I lifted up, I faced Selene with her eyes wide open. "Morning, love."


	13. Luke's Emotions Revealed

**Selene POV:**

First, I was seeing blackness. Then I felt something hit my lips and my eyes widened in surprise to find Nico, with his head above mine.

"Morning, love." He said smiling. I grinned and pulled him into a kiss again, but then I heard Thalia making puking noises. Nico and I shot straight up.

"C'mon, lovebirds. We've got company." Thalia said, smiling. "Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Chris and the Stoll twins will be here any moment."

"Wait! What are we going to do about Luke?" I asked quickly. "He's good. I can read his aura."

Thalia looked at me slightly. "Aura?"

"Yeah. Yours has a silver one being the Lt. of Artemis. Nico's is yellow being happy." He blushed and grinned. "Luke's of regret and..." I glanced over at the two. "What?"

"Nothing." Thalia said quickly. "C'mon, we've got company."

**Luke POV:**

Before I knew it, Alayna and I were rushed by my old... 'friends' from camp. Chris and the Stoll twins had me pinned in an instant, not that I was trying not to get pinned anyways. Thalia, Nico and Selene rushed down the stairs. Alayna had her bow out, aiming straight towards Annabeth.

"Stop!" Selene yelled. Everyone froze. "Luke's came back to help us. Not them, and Alayna is a daughter of Apollo. We can trust them."

A look of shock went through everyone's faces. "But…how can you be sure?" Annabeth asked as she watched Alayna put her bow down to her side and march to Thalia's side. Out of my peripherals I saw the boy who looked to be a son of Hades snake his arm around Selene's waist and I almost sighed in frustration.

"His aura." She stated smoothly leaning against the dark haired boy. Good thing no one can read my mind right now. Because what Percy said was wrong. When I went into the River Styx I didn't think of Annabeth.

I thought of Selene.

**Annabeth POV:**

This was too much. Luke here and alive, again? I sighed and Percy nudged me, pointing over towards Nico and Selene. They had finally gotten together. I smiled and planted a peck on his cheek.

"So what is the game plan?" I asked as I sat down on my father's couch. "There are eleven of us."

"Three gods and goddesses are currently stationed at Mount Orpheus. Nemesis, Thanatos and Morpheus." Luke stated as Travis, Connor and Chris let go of him. They stood near him still, ready to charge with their hands on their weapons.

Old betrayals die-hard.

"I want Morpheus." Nico said fiercely. "Someone needs to teach him to stay away from my girl."

I wasn't exactly paying attention to him. I heard Selene telling him that if he's fighting Morpheus, well so is she. And Thalia saying you-go-girl.

But, my ADHD had driven me to pay attention somewhere else: Watching Luke's expression. He looked as though he wanted to walk over and slug Nico. And then it hit me.

Luke never actually loved me. We'd both always thought of each other as siblings. But the girl he knew the most was the one always on his mind. Selene. And watching Nico be the boyfriend he could've been; it must have drove him crazy. I mentally made a note to watch him. Especially in battle.

"Nico, she's stubborn and you know it." Percy said. "Even if you say no, she'll still do it."

He sighed. "I know, probably why I like her so much." He said with a grin while kissing her softly on the lips. I swear to gods, Luke was just about ready to kill him.

"Alright, enough with the gag-fest." Clarisse said shuddering. "There's three gods. One's taken by two, so we should probably split it up like that- the others can take out monsters that approach."

"Annabeth and I can get Thanatos." Percy said as he sat down next to me.

"And Chris and I will take on Nemesis then." Clarisse said. "Alayna, Thalia, Luke, Connor and Travis will have to do their best to take on the monsters."

"Oh, don't worry, there will be more than just you five." A voice said from behind us. As I turned, I gasped. There, in the doorway, was Artemis's 2nd Lt., Phoebe, and behind her, there were 20 to 30 more Hunters.

Thalia grinned. "This is going to be fun."

Phoebe nodded and kneeled in front of Selene. "Lady Selene," Nico's arm quickly removed itself from her waist as Phoebe glared at him. "My lady has sent you her best wishes, and approves of your relationship." She mumbled, "I don't know why…" Louder she said, "The Hunters are at your command at the present." As she finished, the rest of the Hunters, excluding Thalia, bowed down before her.

Selene blushed. "Err, please rise."

I smiled. "This makes things way more easier."

* * *

Review for a sneak peek!


	14. Screw You

**Morpheus POV:**

"Nemesis!" I barked. "She's escaped!" I wildly tore through the room, looking to figure out how. Then I saw the broken chains. I grabbed them put them in the Espouse guard's faces. "How the hell did she escape? Tell me now before I end your miserable lives." I snarled in their faces.

"Oh Morpheus." Nemesis sighed. "Why don't we just go back to the Olympic side? You and I both know it's not right."

"Been talking to Ethan, have we Nemesis?" I smirked at her. I turned away from her and said slowly. "Tell me how she got away from here."

"Lord Morpheus, the last one to enter this room was Master Luke." The head espouse said, shaking. I roared and stabbed both through and through with my sword.

"Such anger issues." Nemesis clucked at me. I turned back to her.

Thanatos walked down the stairs, flanked by two of his demi-god sons. "They will attack soon. We must be ready."

"Your plan failed, Thanatos. Luke has betrayed us."  
He snarled, "We'll have to send him back to the grave."

"Do not attack Selene. She's mine, and mine only." I growled as I walked off, searching for my armor.

**Selene POV:**

Were we marching into a death trap? Luke on my left and Nico on my right we crammed into Mr. Chase's backseat of his yellow slug bug.

Nico put his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"So how did you come back to life?" Annabeth asked from the back seat as Percy drove. Clarisse and Chris tailed behind us with the rest of the campers, and the hunters plus Alayna drove in the Hunter's van.

"I was waiting the fields of Elysium waiting for Hades to grant me my chance at a new life, when Thanatos dropped down asking me to become the leader of the new revolution. I realized that this might be why Hades hadn't let me have a retry yet. And besides, I figured Selene would get captured at usual." This earned him a jab in the side as he doubled over, smiling. "So, I figured I'd pretend to be on their side until the right time came."

"I see." Was all her answer was. But she was smirking a bit, as she turned over towards Nico and I. "So tell me how you two came together, finally."

"Err," Nico started as he blushed, looking down at me. I laughed.

"He kind of played the prince charming." I said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. "Apollo had transferred his coma onto me, just like the prophecy said it would."

"Speaking of prophecies, how much has been completed?" Luke asked in a tense voice. I looked over at him, and he smiled at me. He looks scarily a lot like Hermes."

"The sacrificed one gets a second chance, while armies of the forgotten advance. Sleep will end by true love's kiss, when nothing can awake this Miss. Love will prevail when the moon is bright, and only three can set the world balanced right." Nico recited off the top of his head

"Well, since Luke was sacrificed to save Olympus, and he's got a second chance at life, that's him. The armies of the forgotten must be the remains of Kronos's army, we did forget to search them out. Nico fell into a coma, but an enchanted sleep was transferred into Selene, and Nic o awakened her by the true love's kiss."

"Love will prevail when the moon is bright, and three can set the world balanced right." Luke said, his voice still at that tense tone he had earlier. "So somehow love will win the moon is bright, and three will be able to really defeat the rebellion."

"Full moon." I said, not sure where it came from.

"What do you mean, babe?" Nico asked. Luke stiffened next to me.

"I mean, when the moon is bright part. It has to be the full moon." I said, even confused myself. "I think."

"Wait, Selene you're a daughter of Artemis. The moon is a symbol of her. It has to give you more power than you had earlier. And the full moon is tonight. You may be more powerful than the other gods and goddesses there." Percy proposed as he turned off the interstate.

"Wow, sea-weed brain is smarter than we think." Nico said, earning a sideways punch on his arm. "Ow, I'm not invincible like you!"

"We're here." Annabeth said as she got out of the car. Nico followed, and I was about to, until Luke grabbed my arm.

"Wait a second, I want to talk." Luke said. Percy hung back, but I motioned him to go ahead.

"Selene… I wanted to apologize." He said as he turned to face me. I could see the regret in his eyes.

"For what?" I asked as I undid my seatbelt, and then looking back up t him.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I mean for doing all what I've done to you. I lead you on the whole time, thinking that you and I would end up together, and then betrayed you a day later."

I looked at him. "You and I both have changed since then."

"I know we have, but I just wanted to make things right.., and to… never mind." He looked extremely distressed as he reached for the door handle.

"Wait! I forgive you. What did you want to do?" I asked as I glanced back at him. "What?"

"This." He said as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I pulled back sharply and moved my arm to slap him, but as it moved, it ended up striking the back of the bug's rear glass. I heard a crack and grabbed it and cradled it against my chest, holding back my tears as the pain throbbed in my hand.

I looked up to see the door that was behind Luke's body ajar, and Nico being held back by Percy and Thalia, struggling to get away from the two. Luke was in front of him, trying to talk quickly, but I wasn't even able to hear him. Annabeth climbed through the door and softly pulled my hand away from my chest. She set my knuckles back in place and handed me a square of ambrosia. She sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry. I should've warned you."

I shook my head, still unable to speak. I turned away from her and opened the door. I could hear the shouts of Nico, and Luke trying to explain. I ignored it all as I walked up to Luke and smacked him in the face. Everyone grew quiet.

"You broke my heart before. Because of you I've never had a real relationship until Nico. And now you just want to ruin that thinking I'd go crawling back into your arms? Screw you." I said as I turned and found myself in Nico's awaiting arms.

"Oh of course. Go to him. He hasn't been though as much as you and I have!" Luke yelled as Thalia raised her bow and got between Luke and Nico, the latter seriously considering sending a ghost army after Luke.

I whipped around as Nico let go of me for a second. He grabbed me again, and wrapped his arms around my waist as he realized I was about to go attack Luke again. "He's always been there for me!" I yelled at him. "Unlike you. You let me down. You want to pass the blame to Nico, but there's no one else to blame yourself."

Luke opened his mouth to retort back to me, but Thalia held her hand out to him, as in a stop motion. "Luke, you are already in a deep hole. You better just shut up right now."


	15. ThreeTwoOne

**This is my Christmas present to you guys! About two more chapters. And perhaps a sequel?

* * *

**

**SELENE POV:**

"Great start to the battle." I heard a chilling voice from behind me said as I heard slow claps behind us. I spun around, and felt arms push me backwards, Nico blocking my view. I whipped out my sword, and glanced up at the sky. We still had an hour until the moon shined.

Nemesis strode over with Thanatos in tow. Behind them, were demi-gods and monsters. About twenty-five of them. At least better than the last war.

That is, if we win.

"Rush them in three." Annabeth whispered, grasping Percy's hand and squeezing it quickly.

"One"

Clarisse and Chris shared a quick peck.

"Two"

Nico grabbed me and pulled me close, petting my hair and whispering "I love you.."

"I-I love you too" I said rushed.

"Three" Annabeth yelled, Nico let go of me and in an instant, grabbed his sword from the Underworld. I sprinted towards Morpheus, a smirk on his face as he blocked each of my sword hits. Nico flew at him in a blind rage, neither of us really getting anywhere.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Travis Stoll go down, while being hit by a towering hellhound. I saw Connor rush up and save his brother-

But I didn't see Morpheus swing and hit me in the back of my head. Then I saw everything go black for a moment. And woke up to Morpheus's sword fly up and almost hit Nico in the waist. I quickly teleported to where the sword was to hit. . And got hit myself.

**Nico POV:**

Morpheus cackled. "Puny demi-god. You honestly think you'll be able to satisfy a goddess? She will stay the same, and you shall grow old and feeble." He reached out to caress Selene's cheek where she had fallen. Out of blind rage, I rushed at him, sword in hand. I didn't see his blade coming towards my side, just waiting to slice me in half

But suddenly, I wasn't the one hit.

Selene was. That girl had taken a fatal hit for me. Hunters ran up to engage Morpheus in the fight. Thalia rushed over to where I was kneeling.

"Apollo, hear my prayer, save your favorite niece!" She yelled putting her hands on Selene's body. Her eyes fluttered, and then were open.

"Guys. I've got the answer. All three of us need to each kill one of the gods. It's got to be that. The power that we will get as a spoil of war will keep the balance." Selene said as she looked where everyone was fighting for his or her lives. "It's the only way we can save everyone."

"But why us three?" I asked, as I helped her up. "Surely, you can switch with someone."  
She shook her head. "Don't you see? Percy was right the whole time. It was the children of the Big Three. You, the son of Hades, Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus and I, daughter of Artemis-"

A blinding column of pure light flew past our faces, straight towards where Nemesis was, about to kill Luke. Alayna, hair whipping in front of her face, stood triumphantly behind us. Nemesis got out of the charred hole in the wall. "You will pay!" She screeched. Thalia rushed to cut off Nemesis's attack. Selene nodded at me and rushed towards Morpheus.

Great.

**SELENE POV:**

"Selene. I can't stay long. Actually about five seconds until Thalia calls me to tell you to awake. But- your father is Poseidon. He's not the bad guy here- I'll have to explain it to you later, when you defeat Morpheus. Because Nico needs to defeat Thanatos, for the sake of his father, and because he's the Ghost King. And-"

Suddenly I could see Nico and Thalia above me. "Guys. I've got the answer. All three of us need to each kill one of the gods. It's got to be that. The power that we will get as a spoil of war will keep the balance." I looked around to where everyone was fighter for his or her lives. I needed to end this. "It's the only way we can save everyone."

"But why us three?" Nico asked me as he carefully helped me up. Of course, he was playing the mayor. "Surely, you can switch with someone."  
I calmly shook my head. "Don't you see? Percy was right the whole time. It was the children of the Big Three. You, the son of Hades, Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus and I, daughter of Artemis-"

Suddenly, a column of bright light flew across my face, and hit where Nemesis was about give Luke a fatal shot. I saw Thalia run across to stop Nemesis from attacking Alayna, and I ran towards Morpheus, hoping Nico would just shut up and go.

He did.

**THALIA POV:**

That stupid girl. Now, I doubt she may join the Hunters as she's developed a slight crush on Luke, I decided as I rushed at Nemesis. She growled as I got in her path towards Alayna.

"Move little princess" I growled back at her, whipping out Aegis and my spear. I poked at her, getting her in the arm when she flinching from my shield. She snarled in horror and attempted to run her metal fingernails right through me, but being agile like the Huntress I am, I managed to move backwards before she could even touch me. I swung again with my spear, but she grabbed it and threw it behind her, ending up hitting one Huntress in the back of her head.

"Now what, Little Huntress?" She snarled as we circled each other. She attacked again, and as she moved towards me, I used my last weapon, my shield. I threw it straight at her, hitting her in the stomach.

She flew backwards, hitting a wall. She stood, grabbing her stomach and grinning maliciously. She rushed towards me again, the defenseless me, and was so close to delivering my killing shot.

I threw my hands straight in front of me, pushing her away and letting out bolts of lightning from my hand. I grinned as I looked up to only find dust in her place. Then a sudden shock hit me. I was more powerful than I thought.

**NICO POV:**

I spun and ran towards where Percy and Annabeth were having a hard time dealing with the god of dead. "Percy! Annabeth! I got him, it's the only way!" I yelled, then muttered "Serve me." Behind me a dozen fallen warriors stood, ready to help me out in my fight.

Yeah, I'm about to take on a god. I'm pretty studly.

"So what Nemesis predicted was true. The son of Hades was going to be the one to attack me." Thanatos said while smirking at me. "Although, I'm quite surprised you let your little 'sweetheart' fight Morpheus."

"Be surprised if you want." I said back as I charged. My undead army kept a tight circle, keeping all the monsters off of us. Strike after strike I landed, he healed. I almost yelled in frustration until I heard my father's words in my head.

_Stab him through the heart, and yell I banish thou to Tartarus!_

I mentally thanked my dad, and made a mental note to make a huge offering when I make it out of here alive.

If I do, that is.

Of course, having ADD and ADHD during fights is pretty handy. Because Thanatos, thinking I'm completely out of it, rushed at me. I quickly brought my sword up, defending my face. I twisted out of it, and slashed at his chest, making a line from his shoulder to the other shoulder. It healed up with a scar.

I, being the demi-god I am, do not have unexplainable healing powers. When I glanced over to see how Thalia and Selene were faring, Thanatos slashed at my leg, making it collapse on me.

"So, puny demi-god, what do you have to say as your last wor-" He let out a choked scream as I yelled "I BANISH THOU TO TARTARUS!"

He never should have leaned over me.

**SELENE POV:**

Three minutes. I had three minutes till the moon came above me.

I had three minutes to kill Morpheus before I erupted with power. And killed every monster in sight.

I know, I'm kind of going to be a little bit of a bad ass tonight.

"Hey pretty thang." He said grinning at me. I honestly felt like puking.

"Why are you so infatuated with me?" I asked as we circled each other. I saw Nico get hit, and almost screamed and rushed to him. But I tried to shake it off and focus on Morpheus.

Two minutes.

I couldn't lose Nico again, I just couldn't bare the fact.

"Because people want what they can't have. Isn't that true? Besides, you're fresh meat."

I ran at him, my sword in my hand. He dodged, and my sword hit the wall, cracking upon impact.

One minute. I might as well just use it on him.

"Look, you're swords broken, baby girl. So why don't you just give up?" He slimly said as he made his way towards me.

Thirty seconds.

"Because I can still fight you." I said, backing away from him. I felt power surging through me.

I knew what to do.

I undid my water mixed with Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze specks and manipulate it to form around me.

Times up.

"Morpheus, you're about to wish you've never met me." I said with a smirk.

"And why is that?"

I put my hands as if I was praying, then quickly moved them to where my fingers were pointing up on one hand and down on the other. The water swirled and went in between my hands, coming from below. The moonlight from above rained down on me and twisted with the water, moving at incredibly speeds towards Morpheus, and completely pulverizing him. His eyes grew wide in shock, and then he disappeared in a cloud of dust. The moonlight and water spread around the clearing, and even into the house, killing off every monster in sight.

I looked around the clearing. Travis was nursing a broken arm, Alayna was helping Luke out of some tree branches, Annabeth was in Percy's arms, Thalia was addressing her huntresses, and Nico was painfully standing up. I ran towards him, engulfing him in my arms, and helping him balance off his hurt leg.

"We did it." He whispered as he pulled some hair out of my face.

"We did." I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "We're all alive."

"And they're all gone, never to both us again." He said as he leaned his forehead onto mine. I smiled as I tilted my head, and kissed him.

The three gods could have came back, and we wouldn't have even noticed.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	16. Through It All

**Chapter 16:**

"Ahem." A voice said from behind us. We turned and grinned sheepishly expecting Thalia or someone, but instead we got the Olympians.

All twelve of them. Plus Hades

Zeus scanned the battlefield, where Annabeth was dealing out nectar and ambrosia. Nico was still leaning onto me, trying to suppress the pain from his wound.

"They've done a great deed tonight." My mother's clear voice rang throughout the clearing. "Do not agree, my brothers and sisters, that they are quite deserving?"

Hades winked at me from the edge of the little group. "The three are the first to successfully actually sever a god's life force.

"They're really dead?" I asked, hoping that for once I would not have to deal with Morpheus.

Apollo nodded. "And are these three not deserving? They are. They set the balance right when no one else was able to. Gaea controlled Poseidon to create Selene, in hopes that she herself would drive the Olympians apart. But instead, the Fates gave her the opportunity to make everything stronger." He smiled at me as he continued. "And she did. She did what no god or goddess has ever done and led her own quest. She self-sacrificed herself for the one she loved, and her best friend. But what can we give her? She's already immortal, and tomorrow she'll wake up feeling more powerful than ever. All three of them will.

"So here is what I propose. You've all watched her journey; you've seen how dedicated she is. You've watched Nico and seen how he would do anything for her. Do you not realize when he dies she will be nothing? Thalia is immortal through the Hunters, Selene is a goddess, with that being said, I grant that we replace Thanatos with Nico. We already were giving him his powers, why don't we make him just a god? Then Selene would not defy our giving of Morpheus's powers. Because you all better realize, that as soon as Nico is dead, she'll fade no matter what. They'll be the next Romeo and Juliet. So all in favor?" The Olympians murmured to each other, as Nico froze in shock.

"Apollo makes a fine point, and my son is well deserved. I say yes, now who else is with me?" Hades glared at all the other Olympians, who did not put their hands straight up. Only Hera and Dionysus abstained.

"Nico, do you want this?" Zeus asked as he stepped in front of the two of us. "Do you want to be the god of Death and be with Selene forever?"

He smiled. "I would want to be with Selene, god or not."

Zeus looked at him hard and nodded. "The boy is telling the truth. Selene, move for a moment."

I planted a kiss on his cheek and stepped back. The feelings surmounted inside. I wouldn't have to worry as much about him doing some stupid, bonehead move. He'd be with me. Forever.

And you know what? That's exactly what I wanted I realized as the light of Immortality came from Zeus's hands. It didn't matter anymore about keeping him safe, or worrying about what would happen when I assumed my godly duties. Because he would be with me through it all.

And what more can you ask for?

* * *

**Wow. It's finally done. Sequel? Maybe. If you guys can think of something. If not, check out my new story, Sacrifice. Tata for now!**


	17. Announcement!

**Hey guys! I don't know how to do a sequel on this one, so I gave up on it. PM me if you have an idea or want to take that over.**

**I've got another Nico di Angelo story posted called The Daughter of Nike- be sure to check it out!**


End file.
